


我最害怕的

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 三年前给朔间零的情诗补档以下是原注释：给零零的情诗（深夜突然失智）前面有些太personal的地方姑且先删掉了没有学过也没咋看过现代诗 就。只是厨力释放///
Kudos: 3





	我最害怕的

**Author's Note:**

> 过了三年我还是没有勇气放出完整版  
> 只好梦里悄悄读给朔间前辈听

在棺材里四目相对的时候，  
你问我最害怕的是什么。  
  
（略）  
如今我从一个人喜欢到另一个，  
他们都是长发的。  
  
你的头发也是长的。  
我的手撩过你黑色的绸缎，  
它们就缠上来生长。  
而你只是静静躺着。  
我说，  
后来就有你了。  
  
有安静的黑夜，  
柔软的怀抱，  
狭长微眯的眼睛，  
一天二十四小时的陪伴。  
您是紫色的陷阱啊。  
而你说这是不属于你的奖赏。  
  
在你之前的是，  
站在楼梯底部的微笑和关心，  
过于直白的夸奖，  
和我无关的人发来的和我有关的温柔。  
你说，  
小姑娘的泪水是直接从他们那里流出，  
滴到了你的瞳孔里。  
  
我说那样也好了，  
因为你是长久的。  
长久如博物馆里隔着玻璃窗的展品，  
我把手伸过去，  
是冰冷的，又是滚烫的。  
  
你是一座空空的坟墓，  
里面盛满了我讨来的被赠与的糖果，  
每天都是万圣节。  
你又是最明亮的，  
朦朦胧胧的一束光，  
还像一串装饰灯的星星，  
摆在漆黑的房间里。  
你到底有没有表情呢，  
我想这是无关紧要的。  
  
你是还未存在却已经成为标本的东西，  
我把你放进青春的缺口，  
似乎就满了，  
像用水填饱了肚子。  
  
你说那我们睡吧。  
既然没有可惧之物的话，  
我说还有最后一个，  
我怕我真切地知道自己是睡在空棺材里啊。  
所以我们一起蒙上了眼睛。


End file.
